Catch Her
by TheFlyingDutchwoman
Summary: Last chapter rated M! Maura falls and gets injured, Jane is there to help her, of course. Very sweet and loving Rizzles :D Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my very fist story ever :O**  
><strong>I hope you guys like it. Nothing belongs to me, except the spelling mistakes.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rizzoli" came the raspy, grumpy voice of the barely awake detective.<p>

"Yo Jane, we have a murder at the old theater at 539 Washington street."

Jane sighed. Of course they had to call her in on her day off.

"I'll be right there, Frost." Jane said sleepily, "Make sure there is some coffee for

me, otherwise there will be some more bodies."

"Geez Rizzoli, grumpy much?" came the teasing voice of Frost.

"Oh shut up, Frost!" said Jane, and she hung up.

With a big sigh and a lot of mumbled curses she threw off her covers and got dressed.

xxxxx

Once she arrived at the crime scene, she checked in with the officer standing at the crime scene tape.

"Detective Rizzoli, victor 825." The officer scribbled her information down and lifted the tape for her.

"Heads up in there, detective." The office told Rizzoli.

xxxxx

As she walked on to the stage, she saw Frost standing there talking to some crime scene techs, but nowhere in sight was a dead body.

"Frost, I thought you said there was a murder here?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?" Frost asked

"And where is the body?" Jane asked, getting more and more frustrated.

"Uuhm, you might want to look up."

As Jane looked up, she noticed a young man hanging on the curtain rope, about ten feet above the ground.

"How the hell.."

"Language, Jane." came the voice of Maura Isles as she walked towards the detective. "Really, you should know some people don't appreciate that language."

"Sorry" Jane mumbled with her head hanging low.

"Wait, what was that? Did the great Jane Rizzoli just say sorry?" Frost laughed. "What did you do to her Doc?"

Maura tilted her head slightly, something she always did when something confused her.

"What makes you think I did anything to her?" Maura asked confused.

Frost let out a little laugh and was about to answer, but then he thought against it when he saw the threatening look Jane gave him.

"I.. Well.. You now.. I just.." Frost rambled, getting hotter and hotter inside and getting more angry looks from Jane. "Never mind." he said, turning away.

Maura just looked more confused, but decided against asking the truth, thinking it wouldn't be related to the case. Instead she tried to locate the body, but was not able to find it. Even more confused than before, she asked

"May I ask why I am here?"

"Because of the body." Frost once again said as if it was obvious where the body was.

"And where is this body you are talking about?" the doctor asked.

"Seriously Frost, not everybody has eyes on top of their heads." Jane said, who was getting irritated by Frost's answers. "The body is above us, Maur. Someone was hung up all the way up there." the senior detective said with a big sigh.

"How the hell are we supposed to get that body down here?"

"Seriously Jane, what did I just tell you? You really have to watch your language." Maura said with a little disapprovement in her voice.

"Can someone get me a ladder, please?" The doctor asked to no-one in particular.

Immediately a few techs stated running around, looking for a ladder, Frankie Rizzoli entered the crime scene and Jane looked at Maura with her eyes almost popping out of her head and her mouth wide open.

"Whoa, what? You are not going up there! Are you crazy? You can't.. You.. I.. Just.. No." Jane said, shaking her head in disbelieve and with her mouth still open.

Maura giggled and used one of her hands to close the detective's mouth.

"Well Jane, if you know a better option please let me know, but I think this would be the best way for me to observe the body, don't you think?" She asked, her hand still on the detective's chin and her thumb caressing the skin there, giving a sweet smile.

That smile. The smile that was only given to her. She would never ever admit it, but she would do everything in the world to be able to see that smile. It was one of the best things that could brighten her days. It was even better than coffee.

xxxxx

"Doctor?" one of the CSI's quietly asked "Would this ladder do?" And he presented an old 15 feet long wooden ladder he probably found somewhere lying around in the old theater.

"Hmm, I guess it would do." Maura said, not completely convinced. She took the ladder and positioned it in a way she could easily reach the body.

As she put her foot on the first rung of the ladder, Jane got back into reality.

"No, Maura. Can't you send anyone else up there?" Jane started whining. "Frankie! Why don't you get your fat ass up there?"

Frankie looked at her with a frightened look. "Uuh, well, first of all, there is a dead _body_ up there, second of all, there is a _dead_ body up there" he said. "And I'm afraid of heights, you know that Janie!"

"Jane, I am perfectly capable of climbing a ladder. What could possibly go wrong?" Maura said, trying to reassure her friend.

"It just doesn't look save, Maur. And seriously, are you going up there with those heels?" Jane said, keeping arguing.

Maura looked at Jane shocked "Jane, these shoes are very comfortable. And what do you propose I could do? Take off my shoes and climb up bare foot? Raise the possibility to get an assula in my foot?"

"An ass-whatta?" Jane asked confused.

"A splinter, Jane." Maura explained calmly. "Trust me, I'll be fine. What can go wrong?"

Maura gave her friend another sweet smile and started climbing her way up.

xxxxx

*Squeeaaak*

"Maur..?"

"*Squueeeaaaak*

"Maura.."

*SQUEEAAK*

"Maura! Get your ass back down here!" Jane yelled.

"Urgh, Jane, I'm almost at our victim, just a few more..." *CRACK!*

And at that moment the step Maura was standing on broke and the M.E. lost her balance and fell all the way down. The moment Jane saw her friend falling down, she quickly made her way to the ladder and tried to catch Maura. The blonde fell on top of the detective and they both fell to the ground. Maura lying on top of Jane, her head on Jane's chest, under her chin. Everybody on the scene stopped working and everybody was waiting for the two women to move.

xxxxx

"Ow, dammit Maura!" Jane said in anger and she started moving to get the M.E. up.

"Aah! Jane, stop moving! Auw! stop, please!" Maura screamed in pain, tears falling down her face.

The second she heard the cry of pain Jane froze. There was something wrong with Maura. She felt Maura's tears falling on her shirt.

"Maur?" She said carefully, trying move them slowly. "Maura, talk to me. Where does it hurt?"

"Aah Jane! What did I just say? Stop moving!" Maura said angrily with tear flooding out of her eyes, her flat hand slamming down on Jane's shoulder, keeping it there, and grabbing a fistful of the brunette's jacket.

"Okay, I'm sorry sweetie, but we need to get up." Jane said, rolling them over so Maura was lying on her back. Jane was finally able to look at Maura's face, and gasped.

"Oh god, Maura." Jane said in shock, seeing a big cut just above Maura's left eyebrow. She pried Maura's hand off her jacket and she carefully wiped away the blood that was flooding out of the cut, trying not to hurt her any more.

"Can you sit up?" Jane asked concerned. Maura slowly nodded her head and with a little help of Jane she sat up, having Jane sitting on her knees besides her.

"Okay, this is good. Can you try to stand up?" Jane asked, getting up herself. Maura put her feet to the ground, and felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She immediately fell back down and more tears threatened to fall. The second she fell back, Jane was back on her knees, her face close to Maura's.

"Where does it hurt? Is it your foot?" she asked concerned.

"Aah, it's my ankle. I think it is broke." the doctor said, looking at Jane with a sad and painful look.

"You should get that checked out, Jane." Frost said, crouching next to Jane, looking at the doctor's ankle.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, Maur. Let's get you out of here." Jane said, and she picked the doctor up bridal style. Maura immediately threw her arms around Jane's neck, and put her face in the crook of her neck.

"This okay, Maur?" Jane asked softly.

"Yes." came the soft and mumbled answer of the M.E, as she tightened her grip on Jane's neck. "Please take me home, Jane."

"Of course, sweetie." Jane said softly, giving Maura a little squeeze. "Frankie, help me get her in my car. Frost, make sure that damned body gets the hell down here and into the morgue." She ordered the boys. "Oh, and make sure nobody uses that fucking ladder again!" She screamed, as she was walking away, holding Maura tightly.

"Language." Maura mumbled into Jane's neck.

Jane chuckled softly. Of course Maura would correct her on her language, even if she was in pain.

"Sorry." She mumbled softly with a small smile on her face.

"Come Janie, this way!" Frankie yelled, walking fast towards the exit. Holding the door open for the two women, he quickly looked back to the scene, seeing everybody looking at them. He catched Frost eye, both men gave a little nod, and Frankie quickly walked after his big sister.

xxxxx

Once Jane made it out of the building she was momentarily blinded by all the flashes of the paparazzi. All the journalists started asking questions at the same time making it impossible to hear what they are all saying.

"Oh crap." Jane said, once she saw all the journalists standing behind the crime scene tape. She took a better hold of Maura, who also tightened her grip.

"Where is your car Janie?" the younger Rizzoli asked.

"Damn, it's right there." She said, nodding her head behind the crowd.

"Uuhg, great." Frankie sighed. He looked around and started screaming.

"Clark, Moralez! get over here!"

The two officers ran over with a confused look on their faces.

"Hey Rizzoli, Rizzoli and, whoa doc, what happened?" Moralez said, seeing the M.E. in the arms of the detective.

"Just help me get us to my car." Jane said to the officers.

"I'll explain everything later." Frankie whispered to Moralez, who had his eyes still glued to the two women.

"Just move already!" Jane said angrily, her voice getting louder.

The three cops moved underneath the tape and started creating a path through the paparazzi.

After a lot of struggle, Jane finally managed to get to her car.

Frankie opened the passenger door, and Jane carefully put Maura in the seat, buckled her in and closed the door.

As she turned back to Frankie she hugged him and said her thanks.

"s Okay, sis. Just get her to the doctor or something. That doesn't look good." Frankie told her. Jane just nodded.

Jane moved back and opened the drives door.

"Take care of her, Rizzoli." the other officer, Clark, said.

"I will, thanks." the detective said with a small smile and got in her car, and drove off.

xxxxx

After a few minutes they arrived at the emergency department at the hospital.

Jane cut off the engine and looked at Maura. The doctor looked at the hospital with fear in her eyes. She turned to Jane, but the brunette was already out of the car and at the passenger side. Jane unbuckled Maura's belt and got her out of the car within seconds.

"Jane, do we really have to get in there?" Maura whined.

"Yes Maur, we need to see what is wrong with your ankle." Jane said, a little confused at Maura's tone.

"If I just let it rest it will heal itself." Maura said, trying to sound convincing.

Jane just ignored her and started moving towards the entree. The blonde realized there was no arguing and buried her head once again in the crook of Jane's neck. When they entered there where immediately a few nurses coming towards them, one with a wheelchair, which Jane declined. She much more preferred to hold Maura. When the blonde heard Jane declining the wheelchair, she had to smile. She preferred Jane over the wheelchair too.

The women were directed towards an examination room, where Jane carefully put Maura down on the examination table.

"I'm sorry" Maura said when Jane stepped away from her.

"Sorry for what?" Jane asked, turning back to her friend.

"Well, first of all for climbing up that ladder, second of all for falling on top of you and third that you had to carry me all the way up here." Maura said looking down.

"Hey, look at me." Jane said, cupping Maura's chin, making her look up "I didn't mind carrying you, I would do it anytime for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Really?" the doctor asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, really." Jane answered with a smile.

When she heard those words, she pulled Jane towards her and hugged her.

"And what is it with you and hospitals?" Jane asked amused.

Maura froze for a second and then relaxed back into her friend's arms. "Bad experience, let's keep it with that." Maura mumbled softly into Jane's hair.

Jane pulled back to look Maura and was about to ask further when the doctor entered the room.

"Ahum." the doctor cleared his throat, "Miss, Isles?" He asked

"Ah yes, doctor." Jane exclaimed happily, while Maura looked a little scared.

Jane stepped away and the doctor moved towards the blonde.

After a few "oh well" and "ahah" and a few "Does it hurt when I do this?" of the doctor and a few cries of pain from Maura, the doctor finally had a diagnosis.

"Well doctor? What is it?" Jane asked impatiently.

"It appears that the retinaculum musculorum extensorum inferius pedis is torn." the doctor said.

Maura growled, closing her eyes, and Jane just looked confused.

"The what what what is torn?" Jane asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"My inferior extensor retinaculum of the foot." Maura said with a sight.

"Oh yeah, that is.." Jane said, thinking hard. She knew that name, but forgot what it exactly was.

"It's a band in front of the ankle-joint." Maura explained.

"I will put tape on your foot to strengthen it, just don't use it to much." the doctor told them. The doctor walked out of the room to get the bandages, and Maura wiped away the tears that fell during the examination.

"Uhrg, I must look hideous." Maura said.

"Oh sweetie, you look beautiful, like always." Jane said honestly.

"Really?"

"Yes, Maur. I think it is impossible for you to look hideous." Jan said with a sweet smile, looking straight into Maura's eyes.

Maura smiled at Jane and at that moment the doctor got back into the room.

xxxxx

With her foot taped in, Maura was able to stand on it lightly, but she was still clinging on to Jane.

"Are you fine to walk on your own?" Jane asked.

"I think so." Maura answered with a frown on her face, looking a little unsure.

"Uh, Maur, are you planning on hopping to my car with one heel on?" Jane laughed. Maura down to her feet. One was taped in, and the other was standing in a 4 inch high heel.

"Jane" Maura whined "I'm not going to walk around on my bare feet.."

"Foot" Jane corrected, smirking.

Maura gave her a stern look, but continued "I'm not going to walk around on my bare _foot_."

Well, all you have to do is ask, Maur." Jane said with a small voice.

Maura smiled and took both Jane's hands in hers. "Sweet, sweet Janie. Will you please carry me again?"Maura asked with sweet smile, looking lovingly in Jane's eyes.

Jane smirked and scooped Maura up in one smooth swing. "Of course my dear. I would love to."

The blonde laughed and held on to Jane's neck. Her face was so close to the detective, she couldn't contain herself. She placed a soft kiss on Jane cheek and rested her forehead on Jane's temple.

"Thank you." she said again.

Jane turned her head and rested her forehead against Maura's. "Anytime, Maur, anytime." she whispered.

Maura looked right into Jane's eyes, to her lips, and again to her eyes, and place another soft kiss at the corner of Jane's mouth.

"Take me home, please." she said softly, and Jane started walking towards her car.

xxxxx

Once they got to Maura's house, Jane used her key to unlock the door and she carried Maura inside.

"Can you take me to my bedroom?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jane answered and started walking up the stairs.

"You know, I never thought you were this strong." Maura said, appreciating Jane's muscles.

Jane started blushing and let out a little laugh. "Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me doctor." she said once she opened Maura's bedroom door.

Jane laid Maura down on her bed, and the blonde patted the space next to her. Jane laughed, and lay down besides her friend.

"Will you tell me one of the things I don't know about you?" Maura asked sweetly.

Jane pretended to consider the question for a few seconds, and she turned on her side facing Maura, while Maura did the same, facing Jane.

"One other thing you don't know about me," Jane said, moving her hand to the doctor's hip "is that I have a very weak spot for you." Jane said, looking Maura right into her eyes.

Maura smiled and used her hand to put a few unruly strands of hair behind the detective's ear."I kind of figured that one out." she said. "And I think I have a special place of you too, in here." she said, pointing to her heart.

Jane smiled and leaned forward a bit, letting Maura close the gap. Their lips met in a sweet slow kiss, and when they broke apart, they looked at each other and snuggled closer.

"I really like you, Jane." Maura said softly.

"I really like you too, Maur." Jane whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys have any feedback for me, please let me know! I can really use it!<br>And for spelling mistakes, as you can see by my name, English is not my native language, but I really appreciate it if you can and will correct me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to continue this one. :) Thank you for all the reviews and the feedback! **  
><strong>And a thanks to Paz23 for giving me the idea.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

Maura Isles woke from the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and started to turn around, but the arms around her made it impossible. She looked up and saw the beautiful face of Jane Rizzoli, and immediately a smile came on her face. She snuggled closer to the detective, and the arms around her tightened their grip.

"G' morning." Jane mumbled into Maura's hair.

"Indeed, a very good morning." Maura said with a smile, looking at her friend.

Friend. Or something else? What are they exactly? They hadn't discussed that subject yet. No that weird, actually, seeing the fact they only kissed for the first time a few hours ago, but still. A lot of questions flew through Maura's head. _As what should I introduce Jane to others? Do we need a label? Yes, I definitely need to label this. Wait, does Jane want a label? Does Jane even want this? Us?_

Jane opened her eyes and saw Maura looking to nothing in particular and with her eyebrows knitted together. The look in her eyes was exactly the same as the one when people asked her a difficult question.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" the hoarse voice of the brunette brought the blonde back to reality. Maura looked at Jane and she sat up on the bed. Jane looked confused at Maura, but copied her actions, sitting up as well.

"Maur?" Jane asked a bit scared. "Maura, what's wrong?" she asked while putting her hand on the blonde's knee. Maura looked at the hand lying on her knee, and put her own hand on top of it.

"Is this what you want?" she asked with a small voice and her eyes still on their hands.

"Want what, Maur?" Jane said, trying to look into Maura's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"This. Us. You and me, together." the doctor said, lifting her head and looking Jane into her eyes.

Jane was confused. Yesterday happened what she thought what happened, right? Why would Maura be so unsure? Then it hit her. Assurance. Maura needed to know what would become of them.

"Yes, sweetie. Of course. Yes, I want this. You, me, us, everything. I'm in for the real deal." She said with a smile.

The minute she heard those words, the tears started forming in her and she couldn't stop the big smile from forming and she threw her arms around Jane's neck.

Jane laughed at Maura's reaction. "I take it you are relieved I said something like that." The brunette said, pulling them both down to lie back on the bed. Jane pulled Maura towards her, making the blonde lie on top of her. "hmmhm." The doctor hummed, snuggling closer toward the detective.

"So.. let me do this the way it is supposed to go." Jane said and she pushed Maura back a bit to be able to look her in her eyes.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Jane asked her.

Maura squeaked and she put both her hands on Jane's cheeks and leaned forward. She kissed the detective and said between kisses "Yes" kiss "I" kiss "would" kiss "love to" kiss "be your" kiss "girlfriend" and she gave Jane a long and deep kiss.

xxxx

A few minutes passed, and when they pulled back they were both flushed. Maura laid her head back down on Jane's chest and Jane just held her tight and started playing with her girlfriend's hair.

After a few minutes of just lying in each other's arms, Jane gasped. "Joe Friday! Oh god, I totally forgot about her!"

"Well, we should get up anyways." Maura said, pushing herself up to look Jane in her eyes. "You go back to your apartment, walk Joe, feed Joe, collect a few clothes and get back here. Then I will shower and make us some breakfast. How does that sound?" Maura leaned down to give Jane a kiss on her lips, and leaned back up.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, doctor." Jane said with a smile, and she leaned up to kiss Maura again, this time deepening the kiss. Maura kissed Jane back with the same intensity. After a few minutes Maura broke away, breathlessly. "You should go." She said rolling away and sitting up on the edge of her bed.

Jane laughed. "You should shower, you stink." She said playfully. Maura looked over her shoulder to Jane, her nose scrunched up and a disgusted look on her face. "I do?"

Jane had to bit her lip to make sure she wouldn't laugh out loud. "No honey, it is physically impossible for you to stink."

"Jane, you know it is not possible for a human being to be physically.."

"Yes, Maur. I know." Jane said softly, sitting up behind the doctor and kissing her shoulder. "It was just a figure of speech."

The blonde turned around and kissed the brunette behind her soundly, before getting up. The moment her taped in foot hit the ground, she immediately fell back on the bed. The tears started forming in her eyes and she grabbed her foot. Jane immediately jumped up and crouched in front of the good doctor.

"Holy shit, Maur! Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Maura looked at her with a disapproving look and Jane grinned pitifully. "I know, language."

Jane got up and pressed a loving kiss on Maura's forehead and held out her hands to help the blonde to her feet. Maura smiled softly and held onto Jane. Once she was able to stand on her own, Jane let go of her. Maura hopped around on one foot and made her way towards the bathroom.

Jane laughed at the way Maura was moving to the door and said with a big smile. "You gonna be okay in there, Rocky?"

Maura turned around and held herself up by holding onto the door post. With a little flush on her check from the hopping and a big smile on her face she nodded her head. "Yes, I will be fine. Just make sure you get back here as soon as you can."

"Yes, ma'am." Jane teased and she turned to get out of the room, but when she reached to door, she changed her mind. She turned around quickly and made her way back to the blonde, giving her a sweet and loving kiss. "I won't take too long, I promise." She whispered, giving one last kiss and making her way back and out of the door.

Maura leaned against the door post and watched Jane leaving with a big grin. She waited until she heard the click of the front door and continued hopping her way into the bathroom.

xxxx

Once Jane reached her apartment she raced up the stairs. The second she opened her door, Joe Friday ran outside and down the stairs. Jane started cursing and ran after her dog. She got outside and there was Joe Friday emptying her bladder against the old tree in front of the apartment building.

"I'm so sorry, Joe." she said to her dog, but Joe Friday just kept looked at her with a sad little doggy face. "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just name it!" when she said that the people walking down the street crossed the road to walk on the other side of the street, away from the weird woman talking to her dog.

"Something just happened with me and Maura." the detective said with a dreamy smile. At hearing the name of the M.E. the little dog started wagging it's tail and jumped in the arms of her boss.

"Whoa Joe! So if the something involves Maura it is all fine?" she asked the dog lying happily in her arms. Jane looked up and catched the eye of the woman walking on the other side of the street who was looking at her like she was a lunatic.

"Let's go back inside, Joe. People are looking at us like we're crazy." she whispered in her dog's ear. Joe Friday gave one loud bark in reply. "Uhrg, fine. They are looking at us like _I'm _crazy."

With a still squirming dog in her arms the brunette made her way back upstairs.

xxxx

On the other side of town Maura was struggling to take a shower, which took longer than usual. When she was finally able to get out of the shower without to much pain she got dressed. When she reached her feet, she remembered she couldn't wear heels. With panic in her eyes she reached for her phone.

_"Hey Maur, miss me already?" _Jane said as she answered her phone.

"Quite much, actually. But that is not the reason I phoned you." Maura said with a small smile.

_"I'm all ears."_

"All ears?.. You only have two ears, Jane. Every human being.." Maura started explaining.

_"It's an expression, Maur. It means that I'm listening."_

"Oh." Maura said thoughtfully.

_"So what's the emergency?"_

"I don't have any shoes." Maura said in a serious voice.

_"Uhm, you have more shoes than I have had in my whole life." _

"Heels, Jane! I can't walk on heels with these feet. Jane!" the doctor said with obvious panic in her voice.

_"Okay, Maur. Calm down. You can have one of my pairs." _

"Yours?"

"_Yes, mine. You can have my sneakers, okay? They are comfortable and flat."_

"And very unfashionable." Maura mumbled. "But, yes. Please bring them along with you."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Jane said and hung up.

Maura just sighed and got up to search for socks.

xxxx

Not 15 minutes later Jane entered Maura's house again.

Honey, I'm home!" Jane yelled through the house with a big smile plastered on her face. She unleashed Joe and threw her duffle bag on the ground.

"Oh Jane!" Maura said from upstairs and two seconds later she appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down at Jane with a smile similar to Jane's. She started hopping down the stairs on one foot and she looked even cuter than normal.

"Are you wearing sweatpants? I didn't know you owned sweatpants." Jane said a bit confused.

"They're yours." Maura puffed when she reached the bottom of the stairs and stumbled up to Jane, throwing her arms around her to maintain her balance. She gave Jane a kiss on her cheek and said. "You're back fast. I still have to start breakfast."

"Okay, so let's start." Jane said and she swooped Maura up in her arms and made her way into the kitchen. "It's a good thing you're so light, I can carry you around all day." she chuckled.

"I'll be happy to let you carry me around all day, sweetheart." Maura said.

"Sweetheart." Jane repeated, thinking about that word. They reached the kitchen and Jane seated Maura on one of the high stools. "I think I'm gonna like the pet names" she said with a smile.

"I was hoping so, because it is very unlikely for me to stop using them." Maura replied with a smirk. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" Jane asked hopefully.

Maura laughed. "Of course. I shouldn't have bothered to ask." she said to herself.

xxxx

Just as Jane got all the ingredients out of the fridge and onto the cooking island the doorbell rang.

*DING DONG*

"Oh honey, can you op the door, please?" Maura asked sweetly to Jane.

"Of course, babe." Jane replied smirking and walked towards the door.

She opened the door and was speechless when she saw who was on the other end of the door, but couldn't stare long, because the person walked passed her and into the house. She came back to reality when she heard someone scream.

"MAURA!"

"Oh my. Mother? What brings you here?" Maura asked confused to the woman storming into the house.

"Has either one of you seen today's newspaper?" her mother asked , turning to the detective and back to her daughter.

"No, miss Rizzoli always reads the newspaper in the mornings. Why?" the doctor asked confused.

"It's on the front pa..."

"JANIE!"

"Oh god, not her too." Jane whined when her mother entered through the back door.

"Janie, Maura, look at the front page of today's newspaper!" the elder Rizzoli woman yelled with excitement. The woman threw the newspaper she was holding in her hand on the kitchen island. "And there is a picture!"

"Seriously Ma, calm down! And what are you talking about? What picture?" she said while walking back to the kitchen.

Maura picked up the paper and immediately both mothers moved to stand behind her. Maura saw a large picture of last night, where Jane was carrying Maura out of the crime scene. They stood in the doorway of the theater and Maura with her head in Jane's neck and Jane holding Maura in a tight grip against her. Above the picture stood in big letters:

xxxx

**BOSTON'S FINEST DETECTIVE SAVES CHIEF MEDICAL EXAMINER.**

_Detective Jane Rizzoli was seen leaving the crime scene with the chief medical examiner, doctor Maura Isles, in her arms. Doctor Isles was examining the body of a murdered man inside the old theater on _539 Washington street_ when a terrible work accident happened. The doctor fell down from a fifteen foot long ladder and was injured badly. The lead detective carried the doctor to the car and sped off. For more information, see page 12._

xxxx

After reading the headline and the piece of texts underneath it the M.E. put down the paper and looked at Jane with a concerned look. The detective grasped the paper off the counter and read it quickly. When she put the paper back down she looked back at Maura.

"It is such a lovely picture!" Mother Rizzoli suddenly exclaimed.

"God, ma! Don't you..." Jane started, but was cut off when her phone rang.

"Oh man.. What do you want, Crowe?" Jane asked irritated.

"Geez Rizzoli. Just checking on you guys. How is the Queen?" He asked, the grin on his face visible in his voice. Apparently he had his phone on speaker, because she could hear the snickers of the other officers standing around him.

"She is just fine, thank you." Jane replied trying to keep her sarcasm low. "And don't ever call her that again, ass." she growled.

"Hah, yeah right. Just take care of your girlfriend, Rizzoli." He said, obviously trying to irritate Jane.

"I will. Thank you." Rizzoli answered while trying to sound happy. "Oh! And while you're all there, nobody is allowed to hit on my girlfriend anymore, ever! Understand?"

At the silence on the other side off the phone she started grinning. "Keep me updated on my case, asshole." She said, and hung up.

"Really, Jane? Please try to keep your language decent." Maura said.

"Yeah, right.. sorry." she replied.

"Wait, girlfriend? You mean girlfriend as a friend? Or are you dating? Who are you talking about, Janie?" Angela asked her daughter in high-speed.

"Yes, no, yes and Maura." the detective answered simply while moving to stand close next to the doctor.

"Maura?" mother Rizzoli asked confirmingly while looking at the doctor.

"Yes." Maura answered. She looked at Jane confimingly and took the brunette's hand in her own, entwining their fingers. Jane gave her a smile and a small nod, to which she continued, still looking at her girlfriend. "Mother, Angela, Jane and I are dating." And she looked at the women she just addressed.

Consance Isles looked from her daughter to the woman holding her hand and back, while Angela started screaming.

"OH MY BABY! FINALLY!" she ran forward and hugged Maura hard. "And a doctor, too! I am the happiest mother alive!" she cried.

"Ma, please, let her breath. Don't kill the one who can hold up with me." she said with a shy smile.

When mother Rizzoli finally stepped back, Constance stepped forward, still having said nothing. She looked at her daughter with no emotion on her face. Maura looked back at her scared. Scared for not being good for her mother. But then Constance surprised her by hugging her too.

"She's good for you. Keep her." she whispered in her ear, and pulled back. She looked at Jane and hugged her too.

"Thank you. Make sure to take good care of her." she whispered in the detective's ear. "I fully intend to, ma'am." Jane whispered back.

She let loose of the woman who loves her daughter. "I'll let your father know, darling. He'll be delighted! Bye for now." She said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and giving Jane a nod. Then she turned back and disappeared through the front door. Jane looked at the door trying to figure out what just happened, when she was interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Oh, my baby!" Angela cried again.

"Oh god, ma! It's not like we're getting married." Jane said and immediately closed her eyes, regretted the words flying out of her mouth.

"OH!" Angela replied with a huge smile on her face.

"No no no! We are NOT going there ma! back up, back up!" she said while pushing her mother backwards.

"But Janie.." She started.

"No ma. Not now." she said silently, giving her ma her puppy dog look.

Angela immediately melted by seeing the look on her daughters face and turned back to the backdoor. "You know what? I'll let you girls alone for now." And walked through the door, winking at Jane just before she closed the door.

xxxx

"Oempf... That was awkward." Maura said uncomfortably.

"Yea, well.. at least they didn't tear down the house." Jane said, trying to cheer up her girlfriend, and immediately Maura gave her the smile that made her day.

"Come on, let's finish breakfast. I'm starving!" Jane said.

"Yes. Good idea." the doctor agreed, and looked at Jane while the detective returned to the ingredients. "Jane?" Maura asked unsure.

"Yes, sweetie?" Jane replied while walking toward the doctor.

Maura opened her legs and pulled at Jane so she stood between them. "I. uhm.." she started, but thought against it and kissed her girlfriend lovingly. She couldn't say those words yet.

"Thank you." she decided to say when they broke apart and she rested her forehead against Jane's.

Jane stroked a few stroke of hair behind Maura's ear and looked at her lovingly.

"I'll do everything for you, Maur, everything." The tough detective said softly.

**I hope you guys liked it, and i really appreciate it if you guys can and will give me feedback. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, so as you can see, another chapter.. Yaaay :D**  
><strong>It took a bit longer than I expected, cause i was soooo busy with school and stuff.. bleeegh.<strong>.

* * *

><p>The second Jane entered the bullpen, Crowe was on her back. "Look everyone, boston's finest detective graced us with her presence." Jane let out a big sigh and made her way toward Crowe.<p>

"You got something you want to say to me? Go ahead and say it. say it, Crowe. Say it if you dare!" she said. Crowe just backed off and made his way to the door. He opened the door, and before he dissapeared he screamed through the room. "You got lucky the sexy doctor even wanted you, Rizzoli. She is way to hot for you!"

Jane just sighed and made her way to her desk. "Don't mind him Janie, he is just being an ass, as always." Korsak moved to her desk so he didn't had to talk loud. "Yeah Jane, he's just jealous." Frost said.

"Uuhrg, I know, guys. It's just getting tiring, ya know?" She lowered her head in her hands and closed her eyes. That ass just doesn't know when to shut it. She was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt hands on her shoulders. She jumped up, seeing Maura standing next to her.

"God, Maur. You scared the crap out of me!" She said and sat back on her chair.

"Sorry sweetie. Does it has something to do with detective Crowe? I saw him in the corridor but he deliberately looked the other way. It was a bit strange, to say the least." She said with her head slighty tilted.

"Oh ya know, just being himself." Jane responded and hung her head back in her hands. Maura move to stand behind her and started to sofly massage the detective's shoulders. "Anything else?"

"I didn't hear you comming. You're not wearing heals, so you don't make the clicking sounds." Jane mumbled into her hands. Maura smiled and gave Jane a kiss on her temple. She knew the other detectives in the room could see them, but she just didn't care.

"Yeah doc, how is your ankle?" Korsak asked.

"It will be jut fine. I am not allowed to walk a lot, and not at all on heels, thus the reason I am currently wearing Jane's sneakers. To be honest, they are very comfortable." she said and gave Jane's shoulders a little squeez.

"Told ya." the brunette mumbled.

"How are your arms?" the doctor asked softly.

"What's wrong with your arms, Rizzoli?" Frost asked curiously.

"She carried me around all weekend, because I was unable to walk on my own." the doctor anwered for the detective. "Are they sore?"

"A bit." the brunette mumbled with her head still in her hands. Maura moved her massaging hands to the detective's upperarms and started massaging them.

"Hmm, soooo good Maur." Jane moaned and lifted her head and leaned it against the doctor's stomach.

"So, uhm, you guys are.. uhm.. you know?" Frost tried to ask. Jane opened her eyes and Maura looked down into her eyes. The doctor gave her a little smile and a nod. Jane looked at her current and former partner.

"Yes, Frost. We are." Jane said.

"Ah wow.. so you.. wauw, uhm.. I just.. aah.." Frost stuttered and looked at Korsak for help. "That's great Janie! Doc, congratulations!" Korsak said and moved towards them and gave them both a hug. "Yeah guys, congrats." Frost finally let out with a smile.

"Uhm yeah." Jane said "So, uhm, there a reason you came up here, or did you just miss me?"

"Hhm.. both." Maura smirked. She saw the other detectives looking at her a bit strangely and continued. "So, our victim had a blunt force trauma to the left temporal lobe. He also had a lot of bruises and broken bones."

"So he was beaten and then hung up, making it look like a suicide?" Jane questioned.

"You know I don't like to guess, Jane. Our victim had bloodshot eyes and scratches on his neck, stating the fact our vicim was suffocated to death."

"Do you have DNA or something for us, doc?" Frost asked.

"Yes, it looks like our victim had bitten his attacker. There was unknow DNA between his teeth." The blonde said and gave Frost a file.

"Okay, so let's find out who hated this guy so much." Rizzoli said while standing up.

"Wait, Jane, one more thing." Maura said quickly. She handed Jane another casefile and waited until Jane had read it.

"Are you sure?" the detective asked after reading the file.

"A hundred percent. I checked it twice." Maura said "I know it is impossible, but he was still alive after it."

"What are you talking about, doc?" Korsak asked.

"Our victim had a high dosis of Ricin in his system. The man should be dead even if he wasn't suffocated. Ricin is made of the castor bean and is twice as deadly as cobra venom. Death would be within minutes." Maura wikipediad.

Korsak looked at her with a questioning look. "So he was poisoned AND smothered?"

"Looks like it, yes." the doctor said.

"Great, so we have a guy who was murdered twice. Just what I needed." Jane grunted. "Come on Frost, ID the guy using Maura's dental information and then try to find a suspect." Jane said and stood up. She grabbed her jacket and move to Maura. "How about we go out for lunch?" She asked sweetly.

"I would love that." the doctor answered with a smile. Jane wrapped one arm around her girlfriend's waist and walked them to the elevator. Frost and Korsak watched the two interact and saw Jane's hand move down to hold the doctor's butt. They looked around the bullpen to see if anyone else noticed, and they saw everybody looking at the two women.

"I always knew Janie would be the guy." Korsak said with a smirk and walked back to his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>And again, I would love it if you guys would give me some feedback or just tell me if you liked it :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**next chapter, yaay :D**

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura were just a few feet away from the elevator, when they hear Frost yell out Jane's name.<p>

"Dammit." Jane said with her head hanging low. "What is it, Frost?"

Frost came running toward the elevators and skidded to a stop when he saw the two women waiting in front of the doors. "Uuhm.." He looked at the irritated Rizzoli and the sincerely interested Isles. "I found a suspect."

The brunette looked at him with her mouth open in disbelieve. "Are you kidding me? I've been gone for no longer than 30 seconds and you find me a suspect?"

"Well, actually it was 20 seconds, but yes." Frost answered with a proud smile on his face.

"Now, that _has_ to be a new record!" Jane exclaimed. Frost just shuddered nonchalant, but he was unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Uhm, okay, great!" Jane said "so uhm, I'll just.." she stumbled and looked at her girlfriend.

"Go, sweetie." Maura said with a small smile. "Lunch can wait."

"Are you sure? Because, ya know.." Jane started, but she was interrupted by Maura.

"Yes, I'm sure. We can eat later."

"Oh babe, you're the best!" Jane said and she gave her a sound kiss on her lips. "Well go now and I'll be back in an hour, and then we'll go out to lunch. I swear." She looked Maura in the eye and gave her another kiss and turned around. "Let's go, Frost!" the detective turned back to the elevator which just arrived with a loud ping.

Frost ran back to his desk to get his jacket and ran back to the elevator and was just in time to get in. They reached the ground floor and Frost exited to get the car. Jane stayed behind and hugged Maura.

"It's so weird." She mumbled into Maura's hair.

"What is?"

Jane pulled back and moved a strand of hair out of the doctor's face. "I just want to be with you all the time and it is kind of hard to leave you." she said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Ever." the doctor said and she gave her one last kiss and turned the detective around, pushing her out of the elevator, but not before smacking the brunette's ass.

Jane stumbled out of the elevator and looked back over her shoulder. "Did you just.." she pointed at her ass. Maura gave her a flirty wink just before the elevator doors closed.

"God, that woman." Jane mumbled with a smile. She saw Frost walking back into the lobby to get her and she moved away to get outside. Once she was seated in the car, Frost turned to her. "You two are good for each other."

"Pfft, what are you, some sort of bad fortune cookie?" Jane said laughing.

"Yeahyeah, joke about it all you want, but you know it's true." Frost spotted back with a smile.

Jane looked at him for a few seconds, and put her hand on his arm. "Thanks, Frost. Really."

"You're welcomed, partner." He patted the hand Jane rested on his arm, and after a few seconds he added. "But if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you."

Jane looked at her partner for a few moments, and she saw he was being serious. "Thanks."

"For what? Threatening you?" Frost asked a bit confused.

"No, for sticking up for her." Jane said honestly and looked out of the window with a dreamy look.

xxxxx

After a few minutes of riding in silence they reached the house of the fist suspect. It turned out to be a dorm room. They knocked on the door and a geeky guy in his early twenties opened the door. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he smelled pretty bad.

"Boston PD. We have received information that a young man named Fredrick Martins lives here?" Jane questioned the guy.

"Uh yeah, Fred's not here. Hasn't been here for a while actually." he said with a thoughtful look.

" 'Actually?' You haven't noticed his absence?" Frost questioned in disbelief.

"Naah, he is mostly out with some guys or girls, and I'm mostly in my room." the geek said. "Why'd ya wanna know?"

"Your roommate is dead. Murdered." the brunette detective said.

"Oh, really? Murdered you say? Ya sure?" The roommate asked.

"Yes, we are very sure."

"Hmm, well, that sucks for him." the geeky boy said. "Well, if you don't mind, I have some work to do." With that he ushered the detectives away and shut the door.

"What was _that_?" Frost asked.

"A possible murderer." Jane said. "I would love to talk with him a bit longer." She turned around and stumbled into a guy.

"Whoa chick, watch where you're goi.." he started, but when he looked at her face he smiled. "You know what, never mind that. You can bump into me anytime." he said and threw his arms around the brunette's waist.

"Gaah, seriously? Get your hand off me or I will arrest you for assaulting a federal officer." the brunette detective threatened.

The guy immediately flew a few feet away from her. "Whoa, yeah, no, sorry." he said with a crooked smile. "You guys looking for someone in particular?"

Frost got out his Ipad and showed the guy a picture of the victim. "You know this man?"

"Yeah! That's Freddie, dude! whaha, that is some great make-up, man. He looks like he's dead!" the guy laughed.

"He is." Frost said.

"He is?" he asked with his eyes wide open. "No! Freddie!" The guy started crying and slummed down the wall.

"God, I miss college. Especially the geeky guys, cheap food, partying and the guys who are high on drugs." Jane said sarcastically, pointing toward the crying guy on the floor.

Frost let out a big sigh and grabbed the guy on his arm back up. "Look fellow, you got some drugs on you?"

"What? Oh yeah, great idea, dude." the guy said and took a small bag with pills out of his pocket.

"What? No, you can't use drugs in front of two agents!" Jane exclaimed. "God, those college kids get stupider every day." She took the bag of pills from him and cuffed him.

"Take him, Frost. This ought to be fun." she said with a sigh. "Oh, and see if you can get a warrant to get inside the dorm of our victim and the geek." Frost nodded and walked away.

xxxxx

Back at the headquarters Frost took the guy away so he could sober up, and Jane made her way down to the morgue. Maura heard the door to her office open and looked up to see her girlfriend looking at her.

"Hey, can you find out what kind of drugs this is?" Jane asked.

Maura looked at her with a confused look. "Yes, I can." Jane nodded and gave her the bag with the drugs. "Are you okay, Jane?" the doctor asked her girlfriend.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." The detective said.

Maura stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of Jane. She wrapped her arms around the detective's waist and pulled her towards her. "How about now?" she asked.

Jane let out a little smile. "Our suspect did the same thing earlier." she said "Wrapped his arms around me."

Maura considered that for a moment, before moving her arms up to Jane's shoulders. She gave her a loving smile and winded her hands in her girlfriend's hair. "How about now?" she asked again.

Jane smiled and held her girl closer. "Perfect." she whispered. The detective leaned down and kissed the doctor lovingly.

Jane pulled back quick and cleared her throat. "So uhm, lunch?" she asked.

"Uhuh." Maura answered absentmindedly and pulled Jane back down to kiss her again. This time the kiss deepened and they pulled each other closer. Jane leaned further down and grabbed Maura's thighs and wrapped them around her waist. She moved her hands back to hold Maura ass. Jane turned around and started walking to the elevator, still kissing the doctor.

"No, Jane, put me down." Maura laughed, but just held her girlfriend tighter.

"Why? You are not allowed to walk to much." the detective said while moving to stand in the elevator. "I'm just following doctor's orders." she said with a serious face just before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it :D <strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

The elevator doors opened and Jane stepped outside, still holding Maura in her arms.

"Jane, seriously, let me go." Maura laughed. "Everybody is looking at us."

"Good." Jane said and held Maura tighter. "They should know you're mine."

"Yours? So you own me now?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I own you now." The detective answered honestly.

"So does that mean I own you too?" Maura asked and moved a strand of hair out of the detective's face.

Jane chuckled and slowly lowered the doctor to the ground. "Maybe. I'm not sure." she said with a smirk. Maura studied Jane's face and noticed that the detective was joking and decided to play along.

"And what if I did this?" she asked and grabbed Jane's hair with her hands to bring her down to her and kissed her hard. In the middle of the lobby, if front of tons of officers and colleagues. They broke away slowly and Jane was speechless.

"Well?" Maura asked after a few seconds.

"Definitely." the detective whispered and moved back down to kiss the doctor again, but was met with her cheek.

"Good." Maura said with a smirk and started walking toward the doors, leaving Jane standing alone with a confused look on her face. She looked over her shoulder and addressed Jane. "Sweetheart, are you coming?"

Jane shook her head trying to clear her mind and ran after her girlfriend. "God, you're such a tease." she said when she walked next to the doctor.

Maura smirked and entwined their fingers. "Well, you're a great teacher."

Jane laughed and gave Maura's hand a squeeze and opened the door for her to exit.

xxxxx

An hour later the two women entered the HQ again and seperated at the elevators. Maura went down to her office and Jane went up to see how her drugged suspect was doing.

"Frost, is our suspect ready to talk?" the brunette asked when she entered the bullpen.

"Yes, fifteen minutes ago he got his mind on track and found out he was at the police station. Not the smartest guy, that one." Frost said while leading the way to the interrogation room.

"Did you get his name?" the brunette asked.

"Uhm, yeah." Frost said and looked into a folder. "Benjamin Prozamec. Born in the US and so did both his parents. His grandfather moved here from Poland, due to an economic crisis." He opened the door for Jane to enter and went to stand behind the glass in the other room.

"Oh thank god, finally." the guy said. "Is there a reason I am here?"

"Do you remember me?" Jane asked him.

The guy squinted his eyes, and after a few seconds he remembered. "Oh right, the hot cop who bumped into me." he said. "Look, I'm sorry for harassing you or whatever it is you say I did."

"What can you tell me about Freddie's roommate?" the detective asked.

"Graham? First class nerd. Doesn't care about anything except his schoolwork and his videogame program thing job." the guy answered with a frown. "Why'd ya wanna know?"

"How did you get the drugs" the detective asked, ignoring the question he asked her.

"From Freddie. He knew a guy who knew someone who had some." he confessed. "Please, just let met talk to Fred.." he started.

"Remember what I said?" Jane asked. "Freddie is gone, Ben."

Benjamin stared at the wall thinking about what she just said. "Right." he said softly.

"Do you know anyone who would harm him?"

"Well, the only one I can think of is Graham." the guy answered. "I mean, he really hated Freddie's guts." he said with tears in his eyes. "He made threats, ya know. Said he would hurt or kill him."

Jane looked behind her in the mirror, knowing Frost was standing there. She gave him a nod to let him know to bring in the roommate for interrogation. Frost saw the nod and made his way out of the room and back to his desk to get a warrant.

Jane turned back to the guy and stood. "Thank you for your help." she said and opened the door.

"Am I allowed to go?"

The detective turned back to him. "No." she said and walked out of the room.

Frost ran to the elevator and saw Jane coming out of the interrogation room. "Rizzoli! Got a warrant and gonna pick up the geek. You coming or what?"

"Nah, you go without me. I'm gonna get a coffee and check in with Maura to see if she has something on the drugs we found on Ben." she said while moving to stand next to him.

Frost turned to look at her. "Hah, yeah sure." He said with a grin.

"Gah, Jesus Frost! Get your mind out of the gutter, will ya?" the brunette said and gave Frost a push.

The elevator doors opened and they both entered. When the doors closed they were the only two in the little box. "You know I'm just playing with you, right?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, I know." Jane answered with a smile and the doors opened at the ground floor. "You just get our suspect here asap."

xxxxx

Down in the morgue Maura was filling in her paperwork when she heard the familiar sound of Jane walking towards her office. "Maur, do you have the results on the drugs the guy had on him?" She asked and moved to sit on the corner of the doctor's desk.

Maura looked up to her girlfriend. "No, Jane. I have not yet received the.." "Doctor Isles. I have the results of the drug test her for you." Yoshima said. Maura kept her eyes on Jane and Jane smirked down at her. "Results." Maura completed her sentence while still looking at the detective. She stood and walked towards her assistant to get the folder.

"Okay, let's see." the doctor opened the folder and scanned the content. "Yes, just as I thought." she mumbled.

"What? What is it?" Jane asked and moved to stand behind the doctor and placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist. Maura turned around and pushed the folder to Jane's chest. "Lysergic Acid Diethylamide." she said. "Also known as LSD. One of the most common hallucinogenic drugs. Did you know that this drug is made from a fungus? It was discovered by two scientists in Switzerland, where one of these scientists accidentally ingested some of the drugs they created and stared hallucinating."

Jane looked at her blankly. "No, I did not know that."

"Well, now you do." the doctor smiled.

"Okay, great. So our victim was high on LSD." the detective said thoughtfully. "The street price for this would be like, 15 bucks per gram?" The detective wondered. "Our guy had a lot of pills, so the value of that bag would probably be around 200 or 300 dollars."

"That is a lot of money for a poor student." Maura observed.

"Yes, it is." the detective said thoughtfully. She looked into the file to see if she noticed anything else, but after a few minutes she felt her phone vibrate.

"Yeah, Rizzoli." She answered absentmindedly. She listened to the person on the other line and her head snapped up. "Jesus, Frost. How come you're so quick today?" Frost answered something Maura could not hear, but it made Jane snicker. She hung up her phone and walked towards the door. She turned back around and gave Maura a soundly kiss. "Thank you for this, but I have to go. Frost has our other suspect upstairs." She explained and walked away to go back upstairs.

Back upstairs Frost and Frankie where standing in front of the interrogation room. " 's he in here?" Jane asked.

"Yup" Both men replied. Jane looked from one to the other and rolled her eyes. She walked inside with Frost walking behind her and Frankie stayed outside, standing guard.

"Graham." the brunette stated.

The boy said nothing but looked to both detectives with a look of determination.

"Why'd you kill him?" Jane asked. Frost looked at her surprised, wondering why Jane thought he killed his roommate. God, they really had to communicate some more.

"He deserved it." he stated coldly. Frost now looked at Graham with a surprised look on his face, but quickly changed his look to full cop mode.

"Why?" Frost asked.

"That bastard couldn't live without his drugs. He was always high and it was getting really annoying." Graham said with an angry look. "But drugs cost money, right? And he didn't have any."

"So he stole from you." the brunette finished for him.

"He did. Fucking asshole." the suspect said angrily.

"So you decided to confront him."

"No. I bought drugs for him."

"A castor bean." Frost said.

"Yes. That thing was supposed to kill him, but it didn't." Graham said. "He kept on living and I was freaking out. So that night he went to the old theater to make another drug deal and I followed him. I had no idea what I was doing when I saw the rope."

"You put the rope around his neck and pulled it all the way up." Jane stated.

"Yes. He deserved it." he said angrily.

"No, he didn't!" Jane said, getting angry herself. "You should have come to us when you noticed he was stealing from you."

"He was a fucking asshole and he deserved to die!" he yelled and stood up.

"SIT DOWN!" Jane yelled back and stood as well and pointed to the chair.

Outside the interrogation room Frankie saw doctor Isles walking out of the elevator and waved at her. She waved back and walked towards him.

"Frankie, hi." She said. "Is Jane inside?" she asked and pointed towards the door.

"Yeah. Looks like she found the killer." he answered. Just then they heard the suspect and Jane both yelling. "It is going hard too hard inside there." Frankie said worried. Right at that moment they heard Jane scream. "GODDAMMIT! SONOFABITCH!"

Frankie looked at Maura and barged inside the interrogation room. Jane was standing against the wall with her right hand covering her nose and Frost was standing over the suspect who was lying on the table in a very uncomfortable way. Frankie made his way to the suspect and cuffed him, while Maura made her way inside as fast as she could to look at Jane.

"Oh, sweetie. Please move your hand." the doctor said and grabbed Jane's wrist.

"Ah! No no no, let go!" Jane whined.

Maura immediately let go of Jane and looked closer to her wrist. "That doesn't look good." she said. She moved back to Jane's face and looked concerned. "Please move your hand." she asked softly.

Jane did as she was told and move her hand down a little. Blood was gushing out of her nose and she looked at Maura with a painful look.

"It's broken, isn't it?" she asked and Maura answered by giving her a small nod. "Will you pop it back?"

"Yes, but first I need to get some supplies." the blonde said and carefully grabbed Jane's other hand and moved them to the detective's desk. "Korsak!" Maura yelled. "Can you run down to my office and get me my kit, please?" Korsak nodded and disappeared directly.

"Officer Moralez, would you be so kind to get me some tissue or something similar?" Maura asked the first officer she saw.

"Jane, sweetie, sit down." the blonde said and pushed the brunette in the chair without the armrest that was standing next to the detective's desk. Jane sat down and officer Moralez rushed back with a box of tissues and gave them to the doctor.

"Thank you, officer." Maura said, always being the kind one. She put the box on Jane's desk and sat down on Jane's lap with her legs on both sides of Jane's waist. She took a tissue and started dipping away the blood that had fallen out of Jane's nose.

"God, this hurts." the tough detective whispered.

"I'm sorry." Maura whispered back.

"No, not you, my wrist." Jane said.

Maura threw the tissue away and took another one to hold under the detective's nose. "I will look at your wrist in a second, babe." she said.

Korsak ran back into the bullpen holding Maura's kit in his hands. He dropped the kit on Jane's desk next to the tissue box and puffed. "There ya go, doc."

"Thank you, sergeant." the doctor took a bottle of cold spray and took the brunette's injured hand. "This is going to be cold." she said softly and sprayed the stuff on her wrist.

"Oh, god. Cold." Jane moaned. "Feels good." Maura smiled and laid the brunette's arm on the desk.

"Leave it there." she ordered. The detective nodded and the doctor took hold of Jane's chin. "This is going to hurt, sorry." she said and popped her nose back.

"GOD!" the detective screamed after she felt the pain of her nose popping back. "Hmmpf, that hurts!" Maura took another tissue and put some cooling spray on it and held on the bridge of Jane's nose.

After a few minutes Maura threw the tissue away and cupped the detective's face to kiss her softly. She pulled back and their eyes locked. After a few seconds Maura broke the contact and moved back to Jane's wrist.

"How did this happen?" the blonde asked.

"The suspect got angry and started shouting and stood up. I screamed back and pointed to his chair for him to sit back down. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and used his other hand to punch me in my face." she groaned.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I believe your wrist is broken." the doctor said with a small voice. "We have to go to the hospital for confirmation." She sprayed some more cooling on the wrist and put the can back in her kit.

She looked around and saw every detective in the room looking at them. She wondered if they were concerned about Jane or if they just couldn't look away because she was straddling Jane. She looked back and saw Korsak sitting on the other side of Jane's desk.

"Vince, could you bring us to the nearest hospital?" she asked the sergeant detective.

"Yeah, sure! Wait downstairs, I'll pull up in front." Korsak jumped up and grabbed his car keys off his desk. He made his way to the elevators and was soon out of sight.

Jane looked back at her girlfriend who was still sitting in her lap. "Sorry." she whispered. Maura pushed a few hairs out of the detective's face and kissed her forehead. "S not your fault." she whispered back and threw her arms around her girlfriends neck and hugged her hard. Jane held Maura close with her one good hand and gave her a soft squeeze.

When they pulled back, Maura carefully stood and took Jane's good hand to pull her up. They made their way to the elevator when they saw Frost running towards them.

"Here." He said and gave Jane an icepack. "Frankie is locking him up as we speak." He looked at Jane with a disgusted look on his face. "Oef, he got you bad." he said and scrunched up his nose.

"Thanks, you look nice, too." She replied sarcastically and held the icepack in her good hand.

Maura looked from the icepack to the brunette's nose. "Uh, Jane. You should.." she started and pointed to her nose.

"Yeah yeah, I know, Mike Tyson, blah blah blah." she replied and put the icepack on her nose. The elevator pinged and they got inside. Once the doors were closed Jane turned to Maura. The doctor looked back at her and saw the intense look on Jane's face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked softly.

"I love you." the tough detective rushed out. She closed her eyes and waited a few seconds for Maura to say something. Maura never thought Jane would be the first to say those words, and couldn't think of a response.

The doors opened and Jane opened her eyes too. "Just wanted you to know." she said and walked out.

Maura stayed in the elevator for a few seconds staring at the place where Jane stood. She snapped back and limped after the brunette.

"Jane! Wait for me." she yelled to the brunette's back. Jane turned around and waited for Maura to catch up with her.

"It's okay, Maur. You don't have to say it." she said with a small voice.

"But I do." she rushed out. "You just surprised me, that's all. I never thought you would say it first." She cupped the brunette's cheeks and brushed her thumbs up and down.

"I love you, too." she said softly. "I love you so, so much." The doctor pulled the detective towards her and kissed her lovingly.

"Hmpf, auw." Jane pulled back with a pained look. "Nose." she mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Maura said, and slowly pulled the brunette towards her again, this time watching out for her nose.

"Come on, girls." Korsak's voice entered the lobby. "Stop making out, we have to go."

Maura pulled back and smiled at her girlfriend. "Come on." she said and put one arm around the detective's waist to guide her out of the building.

"Say, Korsak" Jane started when she spotted her ex-partner. "Have I told you already how much I love this woman?"

"Uhm, no?" the sergeant answered confused.

"Well, I love this woman very, very much." she said with a big smile and got inside the car.

* * *

><p><strong>This was really hard to write. Why didn't anyone warn me how difficult it can(and will) get? ;)<strong>

**Anyways, if you have some feedback for me, please let me know, I can really use it :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing except spelling mistakes belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, miss Rizzoli, miss Isles." the doctor walked into the room holding a clipboard. "I see it is the second time the two of you are here at the emergency room this week, but now the other one is injured. How funny is that?" he said with a smile.<p>

Jane looked at him with a frown on her face. "Yeah, hilarious." she said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You know what else is funny? If I stick that board up in your..."

"So, doctor." Maura interrupted Jane before she could insult her doctor. "Have you seen the x-rays of the injured wrist yet?"

"Ah, yes. I have them right here." he said and showed the x-rays to the blonde. "As you can see there is an intra-articular fracture in the distal radius." he told the woman, looking frequently towards the detective. She just looked back at him with a confused look. "I would recommend to fix this injury is by using closed reduction and casting."

Maura looked at the x-rays a few seconds longer before agreeing. "Yes, that would be the best way to treat this break."

"Uhm, hello? Care to share?" the brunette asked annoyed.

Maura moved to sit next to Jane on the examination table. "Simply put, your wrist is broken and the doctor here is going to set it."

"Set it as in pulling and twisting and trying to get it back in place?" Jane asked with a scrunched up nose.

"Well, yes." Maura said. "But they will give you anesthesia."

"Great, that is gonna make my day." Jane mumbled.

"Okay! Let's start pulling and twisting as you so nicely said." the doctor said with a smile. "Doctor Isles, if you would be so kind to take a seat in the waiting room."

The blonde looked at Jane and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "See you soon." she whispered and walked outside. She grabbed her phone and dialed number.

"Doctor Isles' office, Yoshima speaking." Maura heard.

"Yoshima, this is Doctor Isles." she said. "Could you see if the DNA of our suspect matches the DNA we found in the victim's teeth?"

"Yeah, sure doctor." he answered. "I'll call you when I have the results."

"I would rather you text me, Yoshima. I am currently in the hospital and.."

"Ma'am, would you please turn off your phone? Hospital policies." a nurse asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Maura said. "I have to go, Yoshima. Let me know as soon as you have the results." she said and hung up.

"My apologies." she told the nurse who squinted her eyes and walked away. The blonde just rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs.

xxxxx

Twenty minutes later Jane walked out of the room with a cast on her right arm and the doctor walking right behind her. Maura jumped up and made her way to her girlfriend.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jane answered and pulled back. "Besides the fact that I can't feel my right hand anymore." she said with a frown and started poking her right hand fingers with her left hand. Maura let out a little laugh and held Jane's left hand in her own.

"Stop poking it or you will feel more pain." she turned to the doctor. "Thank you so much for your help, doctor." she said with a smile.

"I'm just doing my job." he said with a flirty smile. "You ladies take care." he added with a wink.

Jane looked at him with a disgusted look. "Will do. Thanks." she said and walked away, pulling Maura with her. Once they were standing in the elevator Jane let go of Maura's hand, only to put her arm around her waist to pull her closer. Maura looked up and snuggled further into her girlfriend when she heard her phone.

"Oh, that should be the lab." she said and pulled her phone out of her bag. She read the text and looked at Jane.

"You were right. The DNA we found between the victim's teeth and the DNA of your suspect match. He is indeed the killer." she confirmed.

"Uhm, yeah, I know. He confessed, Maur." Jane said with a frown.

"Jane." Maura whined. "You know I have to confirm your theories scientifically. And I know for a fact that the judge likes it too."

Jane chuckled and pulled Maura closer to her."Yeah, I know." she said just before the doors opened and they walked towards Korsak who was waiting for them in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Janie." Korsak stood up as soon as he saw them. "Everything gonna be fine?"

"Yeah. I have to wear this cast for 6 weeks or so, but other than that I'll be fine."

"Good, so should I bring you home now?" Korsak asked.

"Yes, please." Jane answered.

"Oh, sergeant Korsak, would you be so kind to bring me back to the office please?" the blonde asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." he said, and soon they were all seated in the sergeants car, driving to the HQ. Once they were there Korsak pulled up front. Jane got out of the car and helped Maura up.

"Thank you." Maura said to Jane and she turned back to look at Korsak. "Thank you too, sergeant." she said with a smile before closing the door.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." Jane said softly and put her hands on Maura's hips.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Maura whispered and gave the detective a long and passionate kiss. They broke away when they heard Korsak honk.

"Come one, lovebirds. I don't have all day, ya know?" he yelled out of the window.

Maura giggled and gave Jane one last peck before walking up the stairs and into the building. Jane entered the car again and they drove off.

"Oh wait!" Jane suddenly said. "Can you drive to Maura's house first?" she asked. "Joe Friday is still there."

Korsak said nothing but just turned the car and headed towards the Isles residence. They reached the house in minutes, before Korsak realized something.

"How are you going to get inside?" He asked.

The brunette looked at him confused. "With a key?" she said and pulled out her keys and showed him a golden key. She jumped out of the car and made her way inside the doctor's house.

"Hello little doggie, did you miss me? Yes you did. "She said to her dog with a funny voice and she picked him up. She walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper. She scribbled down a little note and quickly made her way back to the car. She got inside and Korsak looked at her in disbelieve.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Wha.. Nothing." he said and shook his head. They drove away in silence and reached Jane's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride, Korsak." Jane said when she stepped out of the car.

"You're welcome, Janie." He said. "Just take it easy, kay?"

Jane smirked. "I'll try." she answered and shut the door. Korsak drove off and she made her way up to her apartment.

A few hours later Maura finally arrived at her home. She walked inside and saw a note lying on the cooking island. She picked it up and read the short note Jane left her. She smiled and tucked the note deep in her pocket. She made her way to her bedroom and fell asleep soon.

Xxxx

A few hours later the doctor's phone started ringing.

"Isles" came the soft and sleepy voice of the barely awake doctor.

_"Maur, I have a little bit of a problem." _

"Jane? What is it?" Maura asked through a yawn.

_"Did I just wake you? Maur, it's ten thirty, since when do you sleep in?" _

"Since I got called in at two in the morning to confirm a suicide." she answered. "What is your problem?"

_"Excuse__me?__My__proble..__Oh__yes."_She heard Jane move around, and after a few seconds she heard Jane's whisper.

_"I__can't__wash__my__hair."_

"You can't wash your hair?" Maura laughed.

_"Come on, Maur, It's not funny! I feel dirty."_

"Hmm, I bet you do." Maura growled seductively.

_"Maura, really?"_

"Don't worry, I'll be there in half an hour." Maura said and she hung up her phone.

xxxxx

As promised Jane heard the keys turning in her lock half an hour after she called.

"Jane? I'm here!" the doctor yelled.

"Bedroom!" Jane yelled back. She tightened the knot in her bathrobe and sat down on her bed. A few seconds later Maura appeared in the doorway. Jane looked at her and saw the clothing the doctor was wearing.

"You're wearing my sweatpants again." she stated. "And my Red Sox jersey! I already wondered where I left that."

"Don't ever tell anyone this, but I secretly like wearing your clothes." the doctor admitted and walked towards the bed to sit next to her girlfriend.

"I like seeing you in my clothes." Jane smirked. She leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss. "Good morning."

The blonde smiled and gave the detective a long and passionate kiss. "Good morning to you, too." she said and kissed the brunette again. She pushed her on her back and crawled on top of her. Jane's good hand was carefully placed on the doctor's lower back, but managed to make its way under her shirt. Maura's hands moved from the detective's hair to the knot in the bathrobe and tried to open it. She almost had it when Jane rolled them over.

"God, Maur. You're so hot." she mumbled against the doctor's lips and captured them again in a heated kiss. Her left hand moved to the front under Maura's shirt and slowly made its way up. Her fingers tickled the skin just beneath the blonde's breasts. The doctor let out a load moan and tangled her hands back into Jane's hair, trying to pull her even closer. "Oh, Jane." she moaned when Jane started kissing her way down the doctor's throat. When she reached the blonde's clavicle she pulled away.

"So, I'm gonna start the shower." She said with flushed cheeks and quickly made her way off the doctor and into the bathroom.

"Wait, what?" Maura asked in disbelieve and looked with a frown to the bathroom. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly sat up. She got off the bed and made her way into the kitchen.

Jane stood in her bathroom looking in the mirror. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she repeated. "God, why'd I leave?" she asked herself. Nerves. Should be the nerves she decided. She turned to the shower to turn it on and walked back to the bedroom, only to see an empty bed.

"Maura?" she yelled.

"Just a sec!" she heard the doctor response, and a few seconds later she appeared back in the bedroom holding a plastic bag and some tape.

"We have to make sure the cast doesn't get wet." she explained and move to the detective and taped the bag on the cast.

"Now we can shower." she said with a smile and led the two of them back in the bathroom.

Maura removed her t-shirts and slowly pulled down her pants, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She undid the knot in Jane's bathrobe and slid it down her shoulders. Gently she pushed Jane into the shower and removed her bra and panties. When she looked up she saw the detective staring at her.

"What is it, Sweetie?" the doctor asked.

"It's the first time I've seen you completely naked." the detective mumbled.

Maura had to giggle. "You like what you see?" she asked seductively.

The brunette kept staring at her and nodded her head. "uhuh." was the only sound that came out of her mouth.

"Just wait." the blonde said, and pushed the brunette's shoulders, making her turn around. The doctor washed the detective's hair and washed her own in the same time. When they were both washed, Jane turned around again.

Jane raised her eyebrow and slowly put one hand one the blonde's waist.

"Yes." is all Maura said before she was pushed back against the wall. Jane trusted her tongue inside Maura's mouth, and Maura kissed her back with the same intensity. Jane's good hand made its way to the doctor's butt to pull her up. The doctor wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist and tried to pull the detective even closer. Jane turned off the shower and made her way out of the bathroom. Once they reached the bedroom Jane carefully threw Maura down on her bed and moved her naked and wet body on top of her doctor.

"I want you, Maur." She mumbled against the blonde's lips.

"Then take me." Maura mumbled back and kissed her girlfriend again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, but I'll leave the rest up to your imagination, because<em> I<em> know _you_ know what they will do ;)**

**Anyways, please let me know what you thought about it of if you have any feedback or comments for me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bit late, I know, and I'm sorry.**

**I hope this is good enough for the delay. :)**

* * *

><p>It was early morning and Maura Isles was wide awake lying naked in her girlfriend's bed. She looked to the side to see a naked Jane lying on her stomach with the sheet around her waist and she was in a deep sleep. The doctor smiled to herself and rolled onto her side with her face towards her girlfriend. She softly moved a few strands of hair out of the detective's face and started whispering in a singy voice.<p>

"The night is young and you're so beautiful. Here among the shadows, beautiful lady, open your heart."

Jane slowly opened one eye and looked straight into Maura's. She smiled sleepily and continued Maura's song.

"The moon is high and you're so glamorous and if I seem over amorous, lady, what can I do? The night is young and I'm in love with you." She whispered in a raspy voice and rolled around to face Maura who had a loving smile on her face.

"I didn't know you knew that song." Maura said with her surprise obvious in her voice.

"I do, it's beautiful." Jane whispered. "And so are you." She added and moved forward to kiss her loving girlfriend.

"Such a charmer." Maura giggled in between kisses and moved further towards the detective, chest to chest and their bare legs tangled.

"Only for you." The brunette whispered against her lips and they kissed again. She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled. "You know what I just remembered?" she asked.

"No, I do not know. Will you tell me?" Maura asked with a seductive smile.

Jane leaned in closer to Maura's ear and whispered softly. "I still have a plastic bag around my cast." She said and bit her lip to hold in her laugh.

Maura sighed and closed her eyes. "I was hoping it would be something more... sexy." she said with a scrunched up nose.

Jane pulled back and giggled. "Sorry to disappoint you, babe."

Maura suddenly pushed Jane on her back and straddled her waist. "You don't disappoint me, sweetheart." she said, and moved to lay with her full weight on top of the detective. "Never have and never will." she whispered and gave her a long and passionate kiss. They made out for a few minute till Jane couldn't handle it anymore. She quickly turned them around and lay down between Maura's legs. She pulled back slightly and whispered in a seductive voice. "Ready for round two?"

Maura wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around her neck and tangled her hands in the wavy dark curls. "Round five, you mean?" She asked with a smile.

"God, woman." the detective said and laid her head against the doctor's chest. She gave her a soft kiss on the skin there before she trusted her hips forward which made Maura gasped loudly and let out a moan. Jane smirked and looked back up to the closed eyes of the doctor. "I asked if you were ready." she said and thrusted her hips forward again. Maura gasped again and threw her head back. "Oh, Jane yes. Yes." she tightened her legs around Jane and moaned again. "Yes I'm ready."

Jane smirked and gave her a soft kiss on her mouth. "I can feel that." she said and slowly moved her good hand down the doctor's body. She reached the doctor's pelvis and moved further down to caress her thigh. She moved her hand slowly up and down while kissing her lovingly.

"Jane." Maura growled after a few minutes and moved the hands that were tangled in the brunette's hair down her back and scratched with her nails all the way back up. "Stop teasing." she whispered.

Jane winced when she felt Maura's nails in her back. She moved her hand to the doctor's core and started caressing and tickling the wetness there. "Because you asked so nicely," she said with sarcasm "you have to wait a bit longer." she smirked.

Maura let out a loud groan and dug her nails deeper in the detective's back. "God." she whispered. "Please, Jane. If you stop teasing now, I won't tease you later." she negotiated.

Jane thought about that for a second before answering. "Deal." She whispered against the doctor's lips and slowly moved two fingers inside. She set a slow rhythm that was equal to her kisses and Maura moaned even harder.

"Oh god, Jane! Sooo good." Maura managed to get out. "Oh, more, harder. Jane, move faster."

Jane moved her hand faster and added another finger. Every time she moved her three fingers out of Maura she curled them, tickling Maura's wall and hitting her G-spot, making the good doctor crying out every time.

"I'm so close." Maura moaned. She closed her eyes and dug her nails even deeper in Jane's back. "Oh, Jane!"

The detective kissed from the doctor's mouth to her chin and to her neck. She softly sucked the skin underneath her ear and moved her hips to be able to thrust her hand harder inside Maura. She heard her girlfriend scream out loud and she felt her walls tightening around her fingers. She bit down on the skin and simultaneously pushed her thumb against Maura's clit. Maura screamed even louder and tightened her grip around the detective. She came down from her high point and slowly let Jane out of her death grip.

After a few minutes Maura was able to make a full sentence. "That was amazing." she sighed happily.

Jane, who was still lying on top of her, smirked and laid her head on the blonde's chest. "I know."

The doctor laughed softly and stroke Jane's head. "Egocentric." she mumbled.

"Nope, just telling the truth." Jane mumbled and Maura giggled softly and continued stroking her girlfriend's hair.

They lay in bed for a few more minutes before Jane noticed the time. "Uuhrg, we have to leave work in half an hour." she sighed. "Let's get another shower before we go, kay?" she said and moved to get off of Maura and pulled the doctor up with her. Maura gave her a seductive smile and wrapped her arms around her the brunette's waist. "Half an hour, you say?"

Jane turned around to face Maura and smiled down to her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Maura smiled back at her and replied. "That depends. Are you thinking about shower sex?"

"Definitely!" Jane said and pulled them both into the bathroom. "But you promised, remember? No teasing!"

Maura smirked and turned the shower on. "I remember and I'll try." She said teasingly and pushed Jane into the shower and against the wall.

Xxxxx

An hour later the two ladies entered the bullpen.

"You're late, Rizzoli." Korsak said.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Jane mumbled. "Something came in between."

"Yeah? Like what?" Frost asked.

"None of your beeswax, curious George."Jane said and sat down at her desk. Maura sat down at the corner of Jane's desk with a frown on her face.

"His name is Barry, not George." She said with a confused look on her face.

Jane smiled and shook her head lightly. "I know, Maur." She said while looking up at her girlfriend.

"C'mon Jane, what was it?" Frost pushed.

"Something important." Jane smirked and looked at Maura. "Very important." she said with a wink. Maura blushed and gave Jane a playful push. The brunette laughed and moved her hand on the doctor's thigh, caressing the skin softly. Frost looked at the two women and gagged.

"Gah, I did not need to know that so early in the morning."

"You're just jealous, Frost. Just because you don't get laid doesn't mean I don't either." Jane shot back with a smirk.

"Whatever."Frost mumbled. "Oh, and you have to buy donuts."

Jane looked at him with squinted eyes and stood. "Fine. Come on, Maur." She said quickly and grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her off her desk.

"Wait, doc. Can you take a look at this autopsy report?" Korsak asked quickly and he handed the blonde a file.

"Of course, sergeant. I'll take a look at it." She said while moving away with Jane.

"Come back here within fifteen minutes, Rizzoli!" Korsak barked.

Jane stopped in the doorway and wrapped her arms around the Maura. "Can't promise anything, Korsak." She said with a smirk and looked down to the blonde. She slowly leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Jane Rizzoli!" the two women heard the voice of Angela Rizzoli through the hallway. "Don't make out with your girlfriend during work hours!" She said while pushed the two women apart and walked between them. "Good morning, sergeant Korsak."

Maura took hold of Jane's hand and moved in to one of the elevators. She looked up to see Jane looking at her. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Jane answered with a small smile. She moved her hand to the doctor's waist and pulled her closer to herself. She looked back down to the woman in her arms. "I'm just really happy to have you."

Maura gave her a kiss on her cheek and snuggled closer. "Same here. " she whispered.

The doors opened and Maura stepped out, while Jane stayed inside. "Why are we in the morgue?" she asked.

"To drop off this file." The blonde answered and waved with the files Korsak had given her.

The two women made their way in the doctor's office and there Jane saw a new frame hanging behind the desk. In it was the note the detective left her girlfriend a few nights ago.

_I love you and you forever._

_Jane _

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, I hope you all liked it, maybe a weird ending, but I had nooo inspiration at all… <strong>

**If you have some feedback or comments for me, please let me know :) **

**Oh, and in case you were wondering, the song is called 'the night is young and you're so beautiful'.**


End file.
